Saw
by Disarray
Summary: Fiona and Klaus get caught up in one of Jiggsaw's twisted mind games! It's not that scary or bloody but I rated it this way just to be on the safe side.My very first fanfiction. Please be nice!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. (But oohh, how I wish I did) **

**Authoress notes: As said on my profile I am more of a funny person. Serious is not how I roll! But I thought this was a pretty damn good idea. I hope it doesn't suck as much as I think it does. It's my first fanfiction. Please be nice! Please?!**

SAW

His eyes were wide open, but all he saw was darkness. He could hear rats scurry across the hard concrete floor.

"Hello?" he whispered hoarsely, "Is anyone there?" He clenched his fists with fear but quickly shot them back open because of a sharp pain in his right hand.

"Hello Klaus Baudelaire." Said a deep and scratchy voice that seemed to come from nowhere. " I would like to play a game. You will be playing for your life. If you lose, you die." A cold shiver went up Klaus's spine. A Light flashed over his head. He noticed that there was some kind of metal belt around his waist that had not been there before.

" Did you notice the belt around you waist?" the voice started again. " It's an invention of mine. The bumps around the edges are batteries that store enough power to shock a person to death. It is set to go off in two hours. You might think that this is an unfortunate event, but you are actually very lucky. Your friend only has a matter of minutes." After the voice said this, a light flashed on in the middle of the room. Tears ran down Klaus's face when he saw a woman that he thought he would never see again, a girl who shattered his already weak and lonely heart with a kiss that he would only find in the deep horror of his memories.

Fiona was at the other end of the room. She was hanging on something that looked like a big X standing in the room. A long robotic hand was behind her. Tears streamed down Fiona's face and she whispered, "Help me"

The voice started again: " In a matter of minutes, that robotic arm will reach into Fiona's chest and rip out her heart. When you think about it, it's almost like when she ripped out your heart. Like when she betrayed you so she could work with a man that was out to steal from you and your sisters and then kill you all. If I were you, I wouldn't even think that she was worth saving."

" Please don't listen to him Klaus," Fiona sobbed more loudly, gasping between words because of her hard crying " Please. Help me?"

Klaus looked down at the cold, dirty floor. "He has a point," Klaus said quietly.

" There are two keys hidden in this room," the voice continued, " One of the keys unlocks the four cuffs that keep Fiona on the X. The other one unlocks the belt on your waist, Klaus. Find the keys before time runs out. Ohh, and one more thing, even if you do find out where both of the keys are hidden, only one of you will come out alive. Let the game begin." There were a few scratching noises, and then the voice was gone.

Fiona turned to Klaus immediately and started screaming, "Klaus! You need to find the keys quickly! I've been up here for hours and… Why the hell aren't you doing anything?!"

Klaus just stood still and stared at the floor.

"Please," She sobbed, sounding more scared and frightened.

"Please help me. If you don't I'll……. I'll die."

" It didn't matter much to _you_ if me and my sisters died," Klaus snapped while clenching his left hand. His right hand kept flickering open and closed because of a weird pain in it.

Anger quickly shot over Fiona's face. " 'It didn't matter much to me?' I worried about you every fucking day! I would prey every night that you were somewhere safe!" she said gritting her teeth.

" If you cared so much about my safety then you would have never left me and my sisters!" Klaus spat.

"I had no choice!" screamed Fiona.

"You always had a fucking choice and you made a pretty damn bad one!"

"Why dose it matter so much to you anyway?"

"Because," Klaus began, then turned away.

"Because why?" Fiona inquired.

"Because," he began again, "I loved you." He swallowed to try and hold back the tears, but they came out anyway. He closed his eyes, shook his head and said "And I still do." He took a few steps toward her so he could look in her eyes. " When I was with you on the Queequeg I was actually happy for once. During that short time my life wasn't so… so miserable. And that was because I was with you." He reached out his hand and touched her cheek. He was only inches away from her now.

Fiona began to say something but she was cut off when Klaus gently kissed her on the lips much like she had done before. "If I help you out of this weird thingy," he asked in a voice that was scarcely louder than a whisper, "will you promise to stay with me?"

"Klaus you know I can't promise you that," Fiona said sounding disappointed. "I can't leave my brother."

Klaus's look became more stern, more angry. But he managed to keep a calm voice. "If you don't promise me that one thing I will let myself die in here. Do you really want my blood on your hands?"

Fiona looked around the room nervously while biting her bottom lip. Then she looked over her head where the robotic hand was. "Fine!" she shouted finally.

Klaus briefly smiled at her, then shot off rocket fast to try and find either of the keys. He ran to the walls to see if any of the bricks were loose but out of the couple he tried all of them were tightly in their place.

He remembered the chair that he had been sitting in when he had first woken up. He turned around to run to it but he tripped and fell right on his right hand. He let out a yelp of pain. He looked back up at Fiona and saw that she was screaming too. "No'" He said to himself. He gazed up at the girl that he was hopelessly in love with in horror as the sharp robotic arm dove into Fiona's chest and pulled out her bloody, beating heart and dropped it on the floor with a _mush_ and a very quiet_ clink_. And just like that, Fiona was gone.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Klaus screamed. Then he buried his face in his hands and sobbed. He wasn't just crying for Fiona, he was crying for everyone that he had lost over the course of his life. He cried for all of the people that ended up dying because he loved them. "Everyone I love …dies violently. I'm fucking cursed!"

He looked up at where Fiona's heart lay drenched in her blood. He couldn't help but notice that something was odd about how it looked. He had read a book once that had very accurate pictures of what the heart looked like. When he concentrated on the heart hard enough he realized that something shiny was sticking out of it. He also remembered that when it fell he heard a_ clinking _noise. Hearts don't clink!

He slowly and curiously walked towards the internal organ. He felt unbelievably nauseous as well. With every step, the object seemed shinier and he was able to see that it had a handle of some kind. He kneeled down and closely examined the golden object. He reached for it wondering if it was what he thought it was, and it was.

It was a key.

He looked up at Fiona's lifeless body, then at the belt around his waist and the keyhole in the front. He tired the key, and it fit.

He threw the belt on the ground and tightened his fist in fear of what might have happened to him if he hadn't found this key.

His right hand shot open immediately. He finally stopped for a moment to examine his hand. There was an odd bump in it. The skin had obviously been opened and stitched back together …but why?

Fiona glasses were a few inches away from Klaus. They were chipped and a chunk of sharp glass had broken off. Klaus reached for the chunk of broken glass, trying to avoid the sharpest edge of it. He looked at his right hand one more time before pressing the glass into his palm. He slowly cut around the bulging object coming out of his palm, trying to ignore the blood that streamed down his shaking and shivering arm. He peeled back the flesh of the hand and saw something shining beneath it. When he pulled the object out, his throbbing hand ceased paining him, and tears sprang to his eyes. It was the key. It was Fiona's key.

A loud buzzing noise startled him. Behind him the belt was vibrating and making a loud and annoying buzzing. His grief disappeared into thankfulness. He smiled and began to chuckle a little. He was alive! He had won Jigsaw's twisted game! He was sad that Fiona was gone, but knowing that she would have stayed with him if she lived was enough for him. As long as he knew that she had loved him. He left that dark room happily. He looked back one last time, then turned forward to the rest of his life.


End file.
